Cable data systems are used to allow cable TV subscribers to use the Hybrid-Fiber-Coax network as a communication link between their home networks and the Internet. As a result, computer information (Internet Protocol packets) can be transmitted across the Hybrid-Fiber-Coax network between home computers and the Internet. The DOCSIS specification (defined by CableLabs) specifies the set of protocols that must be used to effect a data transfer across the Hybrid-Fiber-Coax network. Two fundamental pieces of equipment permit this data transfer: a cable modem (CM) which is positioned in the subscriber's home, and a Cable Modem Termination System (CMTS) which is positioned in the head end of the cable TV company.